Gone Wrong
by bowser-jr-the-awesome
Summary: There was a sudden bang, a bang that makes everyone jump, literally. Mario got up and hurried to the window, he opened. The room was filled with black smoke and they both started coughing immediately. There was nothing they could do apart from run and suffocate. They both, dropped dead.
1. Chapter 1

Gone Wrong. (Chapter 1) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Nintendo's characters names, maps or other qualities that belong to Nintendo.

Author Note: This is sort of like my other story called 'The End', but with more of a story line and some characters survive to the regeneration stage. So sit, back, put on you glasses (if you need them XD) and enjoy.

- Mega Machine Launch Bay -

"Jump in!" Bowser roared,min hope that his son, Bowser Jr., could hear him over the noise of the engines. Together they have been working a plan so immortal, so evil that nothing can stop them; they even can't stop it from what the machine has been programmed to do. All we can do is watch.

- Peaches Castle -

"Can you here that Mario?" Peach asked, with a worried look on her face.  
"Mama-Mia, its-a bowser, he's-a coming for you-a!" Mario replied. The loud and irritating rumble became louder and louder. There was a sudden bang, a bang that makes everyone jump, literally. Mario got up and hurried to the window, he opened. The room was filled with black smoke and they both started coughing immediately. There was nothing they could do apart from run and suffocate. They both, dropped dead.

- In The Rocket -

"It works" Jr. Growled with delight. All there hard work had paid of.  
"So the plan is simple, we get to space, steal the energy from the stars, and activate the void" Bowser quickly ran over the plan, so Jr. Could actually know what they was doing. Bowsers hopes where to activate a glitch that would wipe out the mushroom kingdom; making room for more of his buildings and bases.

EndNote: Yeah so that's the start next chap coming soon today or tomorrow. - bowser-jr-the-awesome


	2. Chapter 2

Gone Wrong. (Chapter 2) Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Nintendo's characters names, maps or other qualities that belong to Nintendo.

Author's Note: This chapter is basically the start of the end. As the story progresses you will find many chapters from my old story 'The End', this story your reading was the full story on how it happened and why. Anyway, lets not spoil to much; you can find out for yourself.

- Machine Cockpit -

Jr. Jumped out his seat and headed for the window; The view was stunning as the stars and planets glimmered as the machine went speeding by.  
"But all of it will be gone..." He whispered to himself.  
"What was that kido?" Bowser shouted over to him feeling a bit uncomfortable.  
"Nothin" He quickly replied. He felt like his intelligence was used against his will, he had to stop his fathers might scheme, but how?

- Peaches Castle -

"Mario, I'm home" Luigi said, he wasn't like Mario when he talked, he doesn't use the Italian accent as much as his Brother. He repeated-  
"Mario, I'm here!" He slowly stuttered, as he slowly approached the room Mario and Peach had died in together. He stared at the bodies and a tear formed in his eyes.  
"Why Mario? He sat down and attempted to calm him self, but what ever he did, all he could think about was his dead brother. He got up and went to the phone dial.  
He carefully chose the numbers and softly pressed call. The was a long and painful silence; until the phone was answered.  
"Hello?" Luigi said, trying to hide is voice  
"Hey, Jr. Here"  
"It's luigi, please let me explain"  
"Uh...yeah...whatever go ahead"  
"Thank you Jr, well, I came home to Peaches Castle and when I entered the living room I found Mario and Peaches bodies...dead. I..I..*starts to cry*..I wondered if it had anything to do with you and your father."  
"Most likely the smoke from the engine. Well lets make a deal; I need your help and I suspect your in need of mine. How 'bout a team?  
"Yeah, that would be great! All we nee-"  
"Got to go dads coming"  
"See y-" the phone was out down. Luigi started to feel recovered from the shock and now he has a partner. He smiled.

- Machine Cockpit -

"And who was that?" Bowser growled  
"Oh, no one, just playing games"  
"I sure hope so..."

EndNote: So how was that, hoped you liked it. Please review to tell me what I should do with this story.


End file.
